Death Became Her (Sequel to Death Becomes Him)
by VixenSerael21
Summary: InuYasha is awake and all Kagome wants to do is start their life together, but there is a glitch in her plan...maybe more than one glitch. Can their love truly conquer all? Rated for citrus moments. InuxKag, SanxMiro
1. Chapter 1

She leaned over and held him tightly, but he didn't relax in her embrace like he normally would. Letting him go, she searched his eyes.

"InuYasha, it's me, Kagome. Don't you remember me?"

Sesshomaru stepped into the picture then.

"InuYasha, this is your girlfriend."

The hanyou looked from his brother to the girl. He could admit that he found her to be majorly hot, but as far as knowing her, he didn't.

"I don't know you."

Watching his face contorted in confusion broke her heart. She reached for his hand, but he used what little strength he had to pull away from her.

She did her best not to be hurt, "you'll start to remember, just give it time."

Walking away, she turned to Sesshomaru with a sad smile. It pained him to see the bubbly girl so dejected.

"Will you call me and let me know how he's doing tomorrow? I'd like to see him then."

Grabbing her hand, he kissed it.

"You know I will."

Doing her best to give him a smile, Kagome left the room and finally let the tears go, not bothering to wipe them away. What would be the point? More would just fall in its place.

Sesshomaru watched her walk away.

"You don't deserve a girl that amazing, InuYasha, but whether you do or don't…she's yours and she wants no other."

InuYasha stared at his brother and got a strange feeling from him. Was Sesshomaru jealous?

"You like her."

"No, I just admire her."

"Other than that body, what's there to admire?"

"Her strength. Now shut up before I put you to sleep permanently for being so rude."

"Missed you too, brother."

Even Sesshomaru was missing the attitude and personality of his brother's soul. They were like two different people, and the one Kagome knew would have punched this one in the face for being so cold to her.

"Get some rest. I'll let my father and your mother know you have awakened."

Watching his brother leave, InuYasha couldn't shake the feeling that some part of himself was screaming, not at his brother but at him.

"Girlfriend, huh? Might as well try to play nice with her."

Yawning, InuYasha closed his eyes and sank into the pillow.

Kagome opened the door to InuYasha's house and saw Tsubaki sulking in the chair.

"It worked."

Cocking her head, Tsubaki could tell something was wrong.

"Not that I care, but if it worked, then why do you look so sad?"

Falling onto the couch, Kagome hid her face in her hands.

"He doesn't remember me, or any of our precious time together. Sesshomaru warned me this might happen."

"Yes, I did."

Sauntering in, Sesshomaru took a seat next to Kagome.

"I couldn't be around him after the way he acted towards you. After everything you did to help him-"

"But he doesn't remember any of it, you can't fault him for that."

Running his hand through his hair, he heard a murmured voice in the other room.

"Yes, well I suppose we should let Ms. Tsubaki and Naraku go."

Kagome untied her ropes and let her walk out of the house.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, decided on a more threatening approach with Naraku. The demon got out of the house with lightning speed.

"What did you say to him?"

"Just that, if I ever hear of him bothering you or InuYasha, I would make sure he knew what real fear was."

"That's…quite intimidating, good work."

She smiled at him, but he was disappointed to see it didn't reach her eyes.

"You can go now, Kagome. I'll clean this mess up."

"Thanks, Sesshomaru."

Kagome made it home before one, and was thankful that no one was up to question where InuYasha was, or how everything went.

Getting dressed in her PJ's, Kagome buried her head in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

School was boring, and Ayame wanted to know why her friend was so down.

"It's nothing, I must be coming down with something."

Everything was a blur as class after class went by. At lunch, she gave Kouga a formal apology for using him the way she did and, to her astonishment, he accepted it.

Walking home, Kagome stopped and stared at the woods. Why couldn't she go there? It was their special place filled with sweet memories.

When she got to the house, a small smile played on her lips as she walked in.

"InuYasha, I'm here. I wish you would come out and surprise me with a hug and kiss like you usually do. I wish you were holding me, and whispering sweet sentiments in my ear, telling me how much you love me over and over again."

Walking up the stairs, she made her way to his room and curled up on his bed which still carried the scent she loved so much. Closing her eyes, she imagined holding him as she cradled his pillow close to her heart.

InuYasha lay stark still on the couch as he heard the girl walk upstairs. Honestly, he wasn't eavesdropping, but can you really call it that when she was addressing him personally? One thing was for sure, knowing her or not, he must have meant something to her, and he blew it yesterday.

Going up the stairs, he followed her sweet scent to his room and opened the door to see her curled up on his sheets, holding onto his pillow. Getting a little closer, he studied her face, contorted in a sad expression. He was such a dick!

Maybe, just this once, he could be bold. Working up the courage, he climbed in and settled behind her, shocked when she searched for his hand to drape around her and hold. He actually found himself wishing he could remember her and their moments together; it must have been great by the way she's acting.

He scooted in even closer to her, until there was no room between them. Leaning his head down, he inhaled her fragrance and nuzzled her neck.

"InuYasha."

He paused, knowing he was just caught, but Kagome turned over to look at him and smiled.

"Was it all a dream?"

"Was what a dream?"

She cupped his cheek and searched his eyes.

"Do you know who I am?"

"According to my brother, you're my girlfriend."

The smile faded as tears formed in her eyes.

"You still don't remember then."

Before he could stop himself, he wiped her tears away, lightly caressing her face. Anyone who knew InuYasha also knew this was completely out of character for him.

"Please stop crying. I don't remember, but isn't it a chance for us to make new memories? Maybe we should start over."

Sitting up, he reached his hand out.

"I'm InuYasha, and you are?"

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a cheeky smirk and shook his hand.

"Kagome. It's nice to meet you, InuYasha."

"Kagome, would you like to go to the movies tonight?"

Giggling she nodded, "I would love to."

Leaning up, she was about to kiss him, but caught herself.

"Sorry, it's habit."

Intrigued, InuYasha completely sat up against the wall, bending one knee and keeping the other one straight.

"So, what other things were 'habit' with us?"

Thinking, Kagome sat up with him.

"Well, the first day we met, you cradled me in your lap and that kind of became our thing."

"Uh, you-I mean, if you want, you can sit in my lap the way you normally would."

Biting her bottom lip, she crawled over and straddled his legs. InuYasha gulped as he felt the heat from between her legs. Reaching his hands out, he gripped her upper thighs under her skirt.

"You would do that too."

Rubbing her thighs, he could feel the heat really getting to him as he pulled her closer, letting her feel what she was doing to him, and Kagome gasped.

"InuYasha?"

He closed his eyes and involuntarily bucked against her.

"Aah, InuYasha? We've never done that before."

Moving her away a bit, he tried to calm himself down.

"Sorry, I was getting lost in the moment."

Was she sorry? It felt so good, but this InuYasha might think she's some slut.

"It's okay. I just don't want you to think poorly of me. You're my first boyfriend, Inu. I'm not experienced in any of that stuff."

Smirking, he turned her around, back facing his front, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could admit that he had great taste in women when he got with her even if he didn't remember. He too, never dated anyone before, so this would be a new experience for both of them.

"That makes two of us. You're my first girlfriend, Kagome."

His breath fanned over her ear and she moaned slightly. InuYasha had to get them out of there before he lost control from all her little noises she was making.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's head out."


	2. Chapter 2 The Pink House

Scooting off the bed, for some reason she felt really shy as she took his hand. InuYasha led them down stairs, out the house, and through the woods.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to go home first. Will you come with me?"

Smirking, he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her, taking her school bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Have I ever met your family before?"

Smiling up at him, she couldn't believe that she was there, outside, not on Halloween, with InuYasha.

"They met you once before, so don't be nervous. Everything will be fine."

If any other person were to tell him that, he would still have his doubts, but Kagome's words seemed to calm him.

As they got to the shrine steps, InuYasha had a fun idea.

"Hey, Kagome?"

Turning around, she was about to speak when he hoisted her onto his back and leaped up the stairs.

She squealed and held onto his shoulders, laughing. Of course, all too soon he put her down as they reached the front door. Opening it, Kagome led him in and asked him to sit on the couch while she got changed for their date.

He was very uncomfortable as he sat there, not being familiar with his environment at all. Just then, a kid plopped down next to him.

"You're my sister's boyfriend, right?"

Scratching the back of his head, he nodded and watched the boy's face light up.

"Last time you came over we didn't get a chance to talk! I'm Sota, and what was your name again?"

"InuYasha."

"Wow! That's an interesting name. So, how long have you guys been dating?"

Oh no! What the heck could he tell the kid?

"Umm, I guess I've lost count."

Sota raised his hands to his cheeks and shook his head.

"Dude! You better find out soon! What will happen when it's your Anniversary, but you didn't know it? Man, I'd hate to think what could happen."

Well, that's great. So now her kid brother thought he was careless about important things like that.

"Oh! InuYasha! I had no idea you came in with Kagome. How are you doing, dear?"

Turning around, he saw the older woman approaching him and stood up out of respect.

"I'm good, ma'am. Just waiting for Kagome."

Smiling, she tilted her head slightly.

"Are you two going somewhere?"

"Yes, ma'am. Dinner and a movie."

Clapping her hands, she gave him a grin from ear to ear.

"That's wonderful! I know she must be very excited. Just make sure to have her home before midnight. Okay, dear?"

Bowing slightly, InuYasha realized he liked her mother.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll make sure she's home before then."

The older woman nodded, before making her way to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Okay, I'm ready."

As InuYasha turned to Kagome on the stairs, a flash of bright light came in through the window and flushed everything in white. Blinking, the light died down to reveal Kagome, an angel in the flesh.

She walked down in her knee-length empire waist black tube dress. Her hair was up in a, somewhat messy, bun as curled tendrils fell in her face, and her makeup was smoky and dark. Of course, the look was complete as she stepped down in her black sued open-toed ankle boots.

Gulping, he walked to her and found it hard to believe that he, a mere half-demon, could ever be this lucky. He offered his arm and felt the heat of her skin through his sleeve.

She kept her head down demurely as his gaze caused her to tremble with its passionate promises. Biting her lip, she was feeling a bit nervous, but it was nothing compared to the hanyou that almost whimpered as she slowly and teasingly released her bottom lip, making it a little swollen and oh so tempting.

"I-Inu?"

Snapping out of it, he walked them out of the house and down the stairs. She was not dressed right to ride on his back, so he walked with her down the steps, taking the time to reach the bottom first and hold her hand to help her off the last bit of stone before hitting the sidewalk.

Getting out his cell, InuYasha called someone, and within five minutes, a limo pulled up for them. He opened the door for her and she gingerly climbed in, a blush radiating off her cheeks as she thought of Halloween night in a limo with him. So much passion and longing then… glad to know that hadn't changed.

"Myoga, to the Pink House."

The chauffer nodded his head, "yes, sir."

Erecting the black plastic barrier between Myoga and them, InuYasha took time to really appreciate the site before him and smirked. He was a goner, this girl could make a lifer out of him, that is of course, if she wanted him too.

"Kagome?"

She lifted her eyes to his and the world fell away.

"Yes, Inu?"

Why did she sit on the opposite side of him? Not liking it one bit, he moved to the spot next to her and saw a new shade of red tint her cheeks.

"How long have we been dating for?"

Hmm, she had to think of something, or tell him the truth. It was way too soon for the truth though. He needed to know her first before he would even come close to believing a wild story like that.

"Well, we were dating for a week before your accident."

"Only a week?"

She nodded and found his close proximity more than a little unnerving.

Staring into her blue depths, he tried to make sense of it.

"If it's only been a week, then how do I feel like this?"

He reached his clawed hand up to lightly graze her cheek, watching her slowly close her eyes.

"It's like, I've known you my whole life, and yet I know nothing about you. How is that even possible?"

Reaching up, she placed her hand on his and opened her eyes.

"I've been asking myself that very same question lately. It was hard for me to find meaning in my life, and then…I met you."

She watched him, and could see the internal struggle. She could tell a huge part of him wanted to be open, honest, and very genuine, but another part of him wanted to stay guarded and not trust her until it felt she earned it.

"InuYasha, try not to think too hard about it. Let's just enjoy our date, continue our relationship, and see where it leads. Okay?"

Smirking, he took the hand on top of his and kissed it, "okay."

"Sir, we're here."

"Thanks, Myoga."

Stepping out, he gently helped her stand and grinned at the amazed look on her face.

"I take it, you've never been here before?"

She shook her head as she stared at the elaborate pink mansion. InuYasha led them inside and they were given a round booth to sit in, something he was very happy about as he wrapped his arm around her waist when they sat on the red leather seat.

So close, so close she could feel his own heat and fought the urge to close her eyes in bliss. To have him near just made sense. She was so thankful he didn't make it hard for her to be with him…it was one of her big fears that could finally be laid to rest.

"So, Inu, do you think you will be going back to school?"

School? He hadn't given school a second thought since waking up, but maybe he should go.

"What grade are you in, Kagome?"

"I'm a junior."

Looking up, InuYasha tapped his chin.

"Yeah, eleventh grade sounds good."

"Good for what?"

"For starting back. I'll just take a stupid test to prove I can skip tenth."

Blushing, Kagome bent her head down and played with the napkin she grabbed off their table.

"You mean, you want to be in the eleventh grade because of me?"

How much cuter could she get? InuYasha watched her demeanor, and it was so different compared to the way she acted with him at his house. She was being so shy and bashful, it was too much!

Leaning over, he kissed her on the forehead and saw her lift her head up. They stared into each other's eyes, taking in every emotion that could be deciphered within them.

"Hello! I'm Sango and I will be your waitress for this evening. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

Looking at the menu, InuYasha let Kagome go first, after all it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

' _I never said I was a gentleman.'_

Where the hell did that come from?! InuYasha heard it like a memory of a dream long forgotten. That was really strange.

"Inu? Are you going to tell her what you want?"

Wrapping his arm tighter around Kagome, he studied the menu.

"Let's see, I'll have some coke with the sampler for an appetizer."

Sango wrote it down and smiled, "okay, your orders should be out shortly."

As she left, Kagome raised her hand up to cup his cheek, "are you alright? You had a strange look on your face."

She really was a caring person, and InuYasha thanked God a third time that night for putting Kagome in his life. Grinning, he led her hand to his mouth and kissed the soft warm skin.

"I'm fine, just a little headache is all. Nothing to worry about."

Smiling, Kagome turned fully to him, "okay. Now, I would like to know as much as I can about you. Your likes, dislikes, favorite time of year, dream vacation, just…anything."

"Well, where do I start?"

"Start wherever you want. I just want to know you better, and possibly make up for the time were asleep."

"Okay then. Hmmm, I like watching anime, playing videogames, reading manga and comics, running, and I like to draw to relieve stress, but I'm no good at it. I just like how relaxed I get when I'm doing it. Oh! I also like being outside, camping I guess you could call it, but my Dad says sleeping on a branch outside isn't like human camping."

Giggling, Kagome shook her head, "it isn't, but it sounds a little more death-defying than regular camping."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay so there's also listening to music, ski boarding is really fun with demon speed, I'm sure there's more, but I'll have to think about it later."

Staring wide-eyed, she blinked a few times, "I should have been writing these down."

Rolling his eyes, he took the coke Sango set out while he was naming stuff.

"Hey, you asked so I told ya."

Grinning, Kagome took a sip of her strawberry lemonade.

"This is true. Okay, so where is your dream place to visit?"

"Ooooh, that would have to be Ireland. They have really incredible forests that I would like to just walk around in."

Smiling, Kagome mentally checked off another thing they had in common.

"Alright, next question, what's your -?"

"Yoh! InuYasha! Is that you, man?!"

Both turned to see a tall guy with brown hair and violet eyes coming to their table. InuYasha smirked and stood up, bringing Kagome along with him.

"Miroku! Still an obnoxious perv?"

Miroku shrugged, "what can I say? You know I can't resist a beautiful woman, like the one standing next to you."

Kagome blushed and hid herself behind InuYasha's arm. The hanyou pulled her further behind him, "yeah, yeah, this one is off limits! She's mine and not for your prying eyes, you damn lech!"

Putting his hands up, Miroku smirked at his old friend.

"Only awake for a couple of days and already you're sounding like your old self again. I missed ya, man! You're my bro!"

"Trust me, nothing could have been stranger than waking up and being told you were out for two freaking years. That's two years I can't get back."

"A real bummer, man. Now, if I had been in your shoes then I would have wanted my first vision to be of a pale beauty with large breasts, hovering over me as if she kissed me awake. Yeah, that would be a great wake-up call."

Things got awkward after that comment, of course Miroku had no idea why, but he was called to a table and had to leave. He was bussing a few tables, making sure to stare intently at Sango's backside any chance he got.

InuYasha and Kagome sat back down and silence ensued.

"That was pretty funny, what he said I mean."

InuYasha scratched the back of his head, "yeah, considering that's actually how I woke up."

Silence again and InuYasha had to clear the air.

"Kagome, I've been wanting to talk to you about last night. This isn't easy for me to say in general, but here it goes."

He held her hands in his and gazed into those amazing vibrant blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. I had no regard for the way you were feeling or what you had been through for two long years without me. I was being an inconsiderate jerk! Please, Kagome, forgive me."

Staring, opened mouth, Kagome was surprised to hear him apologize when she was told the kind of person he would be when he woke up.

"Of course, I forgive you. I forgave you after you said it, after all you were still disoriented. Put in the same situation, I would have probably acted the same way."

"I doubt that. Just from the little I've seen, I don't think you would ever treat someone like that."

An unbidden thought came to her and she tried to hide the sadness that creeped into her expression. InuYasha couldn't be fooled.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

She prayed for her food and ate in silence for a minute.

"I can think of one person that I was cruel to, but he forgave me for it."

Okay, so she did something mean to some guy? He wasn't stupid. He knew that anyone was capable, but it had to have been extenuating circumstances.

"Why were you cruel?"

Lifting her gaze to him, Kagome hoped he wouldn't think any differently of her.

"It was to get information about who might have cursed you; I did it to break it and wake you up."

The way she was fidgeting and looking away from him, he gulped and asked even though he had a strong feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"How were you mean to him? What did you do to get the information?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, she blurted out her shame.

"I pretended to like him! I flirted with him so he would be more willing to speak about you, and it turns my stomach to think of the way I played him like that. He didn't deserve that, but I didn't see any other choice to help you."

One day, it was only one freaking day! One day of being with her as a couple and already he could practically see red at the thought of another man even laying one finger on her!

"I-Inu? I'm so sorry."

Hiding his eyes under his bangs, InuYasha clinched his teeth.

"Did he touch you?"

"What?"

"Did. He. Touch. You?"

"Just an arm around the shoulders, nothing more than that, I promise."

The rest of dinner was deadly quiet, and Kagome felt an intense pain in her chest. She blew it! Her chance to be with him was gone. A single tear fell down her cheek, and InuYasha caught it, making Kagome jump at the same time.

"There's no need for that. You did it to save me, and made sure that bastard didn't take things too far. You can blame it on my demon nature, but I feel very possessive over you and I won't allow any man to touch you. I'm wide awake now, and those boys at school are going to learn really quick that you are off limits."

Is it wrong that Kagome could feel herself getting turned on?

Not knowing what possessed her, she launched herself at him and pressed her lips firmly against his, moaning in ecstasy at the sheer pleasure of it. InuYasha was completely taken off guard, and he didn't know if it was by the kiss, or the intense feelings that assaulted him.

Closing his eyes, InuYasha took control of it as he pulled her closer and ran his hands up from her thigh to her hips and gripped them lovingly, his tongue taking full control as it caressed the contours of her mouth, rubbing sensually against her own.

If something didn't happen soon, he was going to take her right that at the table!

As if on cue, Miroku walked up with a lascivious grin plastered on his face.

"Well, InuYasha, it looks like I'm not the only one with perverted ways around here."

Breaking free of the kiss, InuYasha glared at him as he helped Kagome out of the seat and left money on their table. As he walked passed the guy, he whispered to him.

"Thanks for the c***block you jerk."

"My pleasure, old friend. After all, taking a sweet girl like her in a restaurant would not be ideal. Lots of prying eyes to take in a full view of you two."

As much of a jerk as he was, Miroku was right. Thank God, he did stop them. InuYasha had to get better control of himself!

"Let's go see that movie, Kagome."

She nodded with her head down, too embarrassed to look at him or anyone else.

As they left, Sango came by and grabbed the money.

"Wow! He gave me a $200 tip!"

Chuckling, Miroku looked back her his dream woman.

"That's InuYasha for ya."

"You mean that was 'the' InuYasha that you always talk about?"

"Yeah. It would seem my best friend finally woke up a couple of days ago. He even had time to get a girlfriend within 48 hours."

Sango's eyes widened, "only dating for a couple of days? I never would have guessed it. They seem so… in love."

Walking the small distance over to her, Miroku grinned and wrapped an arm around her.

"It might have been love at first sight, like us."

Yanking his arm off her shoulders, she turned her back to him.

"Trust me, you're the only one feeling the lo-ah!"

Hand firmly planted on her rump, he grinned from ear to ear, and the lecherous expression didn't leave him face, even after she slapped his cheek.

On the ground, he watched her leave, the gentle sway of her hips seemed to move with its own erotic rhythm no one else could hear, "it was so worth it."

I hope you like it so far!

Please write a review if you enjoyed it. 😊


	3. Theater Fun and Fiasco

Once in the limo, Kagome stayed on the opposite side of InuYasha and averted her eyes. What was she doing?! Not even in her wildest fantasy did she ever take charge, but something snapped at the restaurant, and his possessive and territorial words were practically 'dirty talk' to her.

"I'm sorry, Inu."

Jerking his head to face her, he furrowed his brows, "for what?"

"For jumping on you like that. I don't know what came over me! I just found the way you were talking to be so…sexy."

Blushing, she faced him and stared at the floor, wishing it would open up and swallow her.

"Well I'm not sorry it happened."

Lifting her head up, she looked on with hopeful eyes.

Taking a bold move, InuYasha moved to her side and kneeled in front of her.

"You may have found my words sexy, but what you did in there was the hottest thing ever. I had to fight my urges to take you on the table."

He held her shaking hands that were in her lap and lifted them, kissing each knuckle.

"I loved it, but next time I want to know it's coming, deal?"

Smiling, she nodded her head, "deal."

Moving to sit beside her, InuYasha raised his clawed hand to lightly caress her cheek, smirking as she closed her eyes. Taking the opportunity, he closed the distance between them and felt shock of pleasurable electricity surge through him at the feel of those soft and supple lips against his own.

Kagome moaned and gripped the front of his jacket as she let him take everything he wanted from that kiss. Kissing back with full force, Kagome saw flashbacks of her and Inu at his house, curled up on his bed when he said he was in love with her, when they kissed with so much love and tenderness.

As he continued to kiss her, something happened. He kept seeing glimpses of images, like someone turning a light off and on, continuously, in a dark room; it was just enough to know that it was him and Kagome, but not enough to fully understand what was going on. Were these memories?

Kagome broke the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder, trying to hide the onslaught of tears. Why did remembering those times cause so much sadness?

She felt InuYasha hold her close and stroke her hair.

"InuYasha, you really don't remember anything from before?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, he forced the images to come back.

"I remember clips here and there, like having the pieces to a jigsaw puzzle, and trying to put it together without knowing what the actual picture looks like. I can tell that you are in them, but I can't say where we were or even what we were doing."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she wiped away the brimming wetness from her eyes before any tears could fall.

"They are some of the most precious memories that I hold in my heart."

He wanted to continue the conversation, but all too soon they reached the theater. Getting out, InuYasha helped her out of the limo, paid for their tickets, and made his way to the concession area, Kagome in toe.

Smiling at the woman behind the counter, she ordered popcorn and a sprite, but when InuYasha looked up to give his, he gulped.

"What are you doing here?"

The woman smiled coldly at him as she handed Kagome her popcorn and drink.

"I work here. Nice to see you're awake, InuYasha. I'm sure it came as a surprise to everyone. No one expected you to wake up."

Glaring at her a moment longer, he grabbed Kagome by the waist, "let's go. We don't want to be late walking in."

As she was being dragged off, Kagome looked back and got a bad feeling as the woman sneered at them in disdain. Psycho much?

Walking into the stadium, InuYasha found them a seat in the middle about halfway up. Kagome snuggled up to him, lifting the armrest for better 'cuddlebility'.

Throughout the movie, InuYasha would lace their fingers together, rubbing and caressing her hand, and Kagome couldn't really pay attention to the what was on the screen. She felt InuYasha's bold move as he slipped his hand under her the top of the dress in the back, rubbing and lightly massaging, moving his thumb lovingly over the sensitive flesh.

Closing her eyes, Kagome had to bite her lip to keep a moan from escaping. Did the theater just get hotter? Crossing her legs, Kagome tried to squelch the ache forming at the apex of her thighs. It was downright criminal, the way he could turn her on this quick.

Scenting the air, it was InuYasha's turn to bite back his own moan. She smelled, absolutely, incredible! Instinctually, he pulled her close enough to reach her neck, nibbling and kissing her tender flesh, growling in approval at the quickening of her heart and the gasp which escaped from her.

"Kagome."

He whispered her name in her ear, hoarse and raspy with wanton desire for her. Fighting for control of her emotions at the restaurant was hard enough, but now it was taking everything in her to keep from straddling his waist and giving everyone a show.

"InuYasha, I need some air."

Getting up, InuYasha caught her as she tried to stand, her knees giving way. His hand was on her waist to stabilize her, but her yearning body only registered that he was touching her again, and the ache got stronger.

Once they were out of the theater room, Kagome excused herself to use the restroom and InuYasha put some coins in to play a shooting game in the lobby.

"You know, InuYasha, it is really nice to see you again."

Putting the plastic gun down, he turned around to face her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"What I've wanted for two years now."

She walked up closer to him and ran her hands up his chest.

"All I want is…you."

Staring her down, he cocked a brow at her, "is there a screw loose somewhere? How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want, and never will want, to be with you."

She was too quick for him to stop as she slammed her lips onto his. In complete shock, InuYasha shoved her away after a few seconds and rubbed his mouth with his arm sleeve.

He was about to give her a piece of his mind when he smelled Kagome near. Turning around, he watched the play of emotions on her face before hurt replaced it all and those tears, he hated, began a light stream down her angelic face.

"Kagome, it's not what you think! She forced herself on me!"

Not knowing what to say, Kagome made her way out the front doors.

"Looks like you're all alone again, unless you agree to be with me. Then, you will never be lonely."

She tried to snake her arms around him, but he shoved her, hard.

"YOU! Stay the hell away from me and Kagome, you got that?!"

Running out the doors, InuYasha missed the mischievous grin on the woman's face.

"Soon, you'll be mine. All I have to do is take her out of the picture for good."

Kagome saw the limo, but kept walking. Sometimes a good walk was just what the doctor ordered. Holding her chest, she willed the pain to leave, but her body didn't want to listen…it was being a stubborn bitch lately. Crossing her arms, she felt as if she had to try and keep herself from splitting open, and it may sound strange, but she could have sworn she heard an audible 'crack' when she saw them together; it was like she could hear her heart break.

"Well, well, well. What have we here boys?"

Looking up from the sidewalk, Kagome seemed to be surrounded by some boys no older than her.

"I'm really not in the mood for this, guys. Can I take a raincheck on the mugging for tonight?"

One of the boys laughed, which made another one punch him in the gut. Rolling her eyes, Kagome moved to the side, but the leader stepped in front of her.

"Sorry, doll-face, but we don't take rainchecks."

Giving her an obvious once over, he grinned as he took in her appearance.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a very bangible body?"

Feeling disgusted, she tried to hide herself, "ew! No one has said that to me, because it's poor taste to tell someone their 'bangible'. How do you ever expect to get a nice girl with lude comments like that spewing out your mouth? Girls like to be spoken to sweetly, and you can still be sexy and a gentleman. In fact, being a gentleman is sexy! So, I would work on that if you don't want a cheatin' slutty hoe bag as a girlfriend."

Kagome tried to walk off again, but the leader was going to have none of that as he grabbed her by the arms.

"I ain't never had someone, let alone a stuck-up bitch like you, talk to me like that! You're gonna pay for that."

Looking down at his filthy hand on her arm, she raised an eyebrow and glared at him.

"Tonight, was not the night to mess with me, and with the way I'm feeling, you're liable to end up in the hospital. So, I'm going to give you to the count of three to get your disgusting mugger hands off me."

"Oh yeah?! Maybe I should slap that pretty face of yours!"

"One."

"You don't scare me, but I'm gonna make you scream for mercy by the time I'm through with you!"

"Two."

"Hold her down on the ground, boys! Make sure she can't escape!"

They grabbed her arms and laid her on her back in the alley next to them, but they were very confused on why her demeanor had not changed.

"Three…times up."

The leader licked his lips as he worked his pants off.

"I'm gonna enjoy punishing you."

Grinning, Kagome tilted her head to the side, "ditto."

Suddenly, Kagome's body started to glow an ethereal purple and seared the hands of the boys holding her down. They let go, so she got up and walked towards the leader, purple flames licking at everything it touched, but not damaging or scorching a single wall. The leader laughed at her.

"What good can your flames do when they can't even burn stuff?"

Kagome smirked, "you wanna touch?"

She rubbed her body sensually, tempting him to come near.

He fell for the bait and moved to wrap his arm around her, only to have his body consumed by purple flames, but that wasn't good enough for her. Someone had to hurt the way she was hurting, and what better person than a guy that loves to steal and rape women?

InuYasha searched and searched, but it had started to rain and washed her scent out of the air.

"Dammit! Where are you Kagome?"

Wait, what's that light? InuYasha ran over to the alleyway and saw Kagome engulfed in her purifying flames, kicking and punching some guy who was also covered in flames, but they were searing his flesh. He had to stop her from doing something she would regret later.

"Kagome!"

Turning, she stopped her assault on the leader, and spat on his shivering body curled in a ball.

"If I find out you have raped someone or stole anything, I will finish you off and leave no trace of a body to be found. Understand?"

He lifted his head and nodded vigorously, "Ye-ye—yes, I understand."

Leveling him with a cold stare, she made a 'shooing' gesture with her hand, "now, get out of my site."

He ran as fast as his legs could handle, and Kagome gave her full attention to InuYasha.

"What do you want?"

Wincing, he ducked his ears down at the harshness in her tone.

"I want to explain what you saw, and what actually happened."

He could admit it, Kagome was giving him the willies. She continued to glow, and InuYasha got the feeling she wanted to purify him into the seventh circle of Hell.

"Kagome, I'm not your enemy. Please, put away your flames so we can talk without that threat looming over me."

Closing her eyes, Kagome's flames finally faded into her.

"Now, explain."

Rubbing the back of his head, InuYasha sighed heavily.

"This chick is a complete psycho, and has been since my freshman year."

"Does the psycho have a name?"

"Kikyo."

Kagome felt her body heat up again, but it felt different. Anger and hatred flooded her senses and she crouched down in agony, screaming.

InuYasha ran over to hold her when a burst of energy came out of her! He was thrown back to the other side of the road and watched the flames from before coming back, but something was wrong. Was that black streaks flowing within the pure light?

No more! Kagome dropped to the ground, clutching her heart. Something felt very wrong inside her, but she didn't have time to think as exhaustion, from expelling so much power at once, came over her and she fainted.

Running back over to her, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, not sure what to think.

Sesshomaru watched the whole thing from his car. Who would have thought he'd be going down the same street that Kagome and InuYasha were on? Jumping out of the car, he ran over to InuYasha and looked down at the girl he held.

"What exactly happened, InuYasha?"

Clinching his jaw, he put Kagome in his brother's arms.

"I don't know, but I need time to think all this through. Make sure she gets home, alright?"

Glaring at his brother, Sesshomaru could practically spit venom with how angry he was.

"InuYasha! Don't you dare turn your back on her when she needs you most!"

InuYasha flinched, but he didn't turn around.

"Look! I need a break to take all this in! Let her know I'll be in touch."

"You don't deserve her, baka!"

Walking back to his car, he gently placed Kagome in the passenger seat, buckled her up, and brushed her bangs away from her face.

"What did my idiot brother do to you?"

Glancing down, he noticed something strange on her right hand. Lifting it up, he examined the little black vein on her index finger. Something about this mark gave him an ominous feeling.

It was a short drive to her house, and Sesshomaru made sure to hop into her window, knowing it was hers by the scent, and placed her in bed. About to hop back out, he took one last long lingering look at her…she truly did look like an angel, especially when she was peacefully dreaming.

"Goodnight, sweet Kagome."

Okay! I had a few people asking for longer chapters, so here it is! 😊

I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Please no flames though.

I will have the next chapter up very soon.


	4. Chin Up and Cheer Up

It had been a whole week with no word from him, and the weird black vain on her index finger was starting to bother her. Walking into school, she was accosted by dear Ayame.

"Kagome! I can't stand for you to be mopey like this!"

Giving her a weak smile, Kagome raised her eyes to her friend.

"It's okay, I'm just going through a rough patch."

Ayame hugged her tightly.

"I'm your friend! You don't have to put a brave face on for me."

A thought came to her then, "oh! I know! Why don't you go out with me tonight?"

Giving her a funny look, Kagome backed up a couple of steps, "I do love you, but not like that."

Laughing, Ayame slung her arm around Kagome.

"You know what I mean! I'm going clubbing tonight and I want you to join me. You don't have to dance with anyone but me, but I think you'll have a blast all the same."

Well, her mom was saying she needed to go do something instead of wallowing in her depression.

"Sure! Why not?"

Jumping up and down, Ayame talked about what she planned to wear and other details as they walked into class.

InuYasha stared up at the smoke-stained ceiling of his old house. For some reason, ever since that craziness with Kagome, this was the place he wanted to be. Maybe because it was more like 'their' place. According to Kagome, they had spent most of their time in the old country home.

Turning on his side, InuYasha furrowed his brow, "I want to remember everything, every small, seemingly insignificant detail of our time together."

He thought of that night, the cold look in her eyes, the resolve to beat someone almost to death. He didn't know _that_ Kagome, and he didn't want to. How could sweet, innocent Kagome turn into that beautiful monster in the alleyway? It had been a week away from her, and all he could think about was how she was doing, and what she was up to.

RING!

Looking at the caller I.D., InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"What do ya want, lech?"

"Hey! Yash, come on! I called to see how you're doing."

"Just peachy. Bye-"

"Wait! Geez, man! Were we not best friends before your coma?"

He was right. Back in sixth grade, most jerks didn't want to sit next to the hanyou, but Miroku sat down and they started talking and laughing together. He was the first person to approach InuYasha, and that was in middle school.

"Sorry man, you're right. You are my best friend."

"Okay, glad you can admit that. Now, can you talk to me, bro? I can tell that something's wrong."

Sighing heavily, InuYasha told him everything that he knew from what others had told him, and what he had experienced since waking up.

"Dude, that's a lot to take in. I don't think I was fully ready for you to unload on me like that."

"What the hell, man! You asked me to!"

"Hey, hey! I'm just messing with ya, Yash."

InuYasha keh'd at his comment.

"So, what should I do, Miro?"

There was a long pause before he spoke up.

InuYasha pinched the bridge of his nose, "you can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am! Please do this for me, Yash!"

"Fine, fine…but you owe me big for this one."

"Thanks, dude! I'll wait for you at my house, be there at 9."

"Alright, later."

Hanging his head in his hands, he groaned.

"What did I just get myself into?"

(That night)

Kagome walked down the sidewalk with Ayame.

"Are you sure this is okay? I don't want to look slutty, Ayame."

"Trust me! You don't look slutty, you look hot!"

Pulling her tight skirt down for the umpteenth time, she questioned her friend's judgement in fashion. Ayame's closet was filled with very revealing clothing, so Kagome grabbed the only thing that still left _something_ to the imagination. It was a mauve color on top, with a small ruffled look in the center and a halter neckline, but the black stretchy miniskirt was the only drawback. It just wouldn't stop riding up to just under her butt, however Ayame said it was supposed to do that. Her friend also let her borrow some black stilettos to match.

Getting to the front entrance, Ayame winked at the bouncer who grinned and let them both in before everyone else.

"Ayame! What the heck was that?!"

The wolf demon feigned innocence, "why whatever do you mean, Kagome?"

Crossing her arms, Kagome let it go and looked around the dark dancefloor with flashing colorful lights everywhere. It was not her cup of tea, but she would endure it.

Finding a place to sit, Kagome crossed her legs and ordered a cranberry and pineapple juice (this drink is truly amazing!), unaware of how much leg was now showing as the skirt was riding up a little more.

Drinking her fruity, nonalcoholic beverage, she watched Ayame dance in a sea of people and shook her head.

"How can someone be that brazen?"

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't be caught dead out there."

Turning around, Kagome smiled, "hey, you're Sango, right?"

Sango looked at the girl and pointed her finger smiling back, "yeah, and you're InuYasha's girlfriend."

Sango watched a wave of sadness wash over Kagome's face at that.

"Actually, I don't even know if we're together anymore."

Putting up some shot glasses, Sango rested her arm on the bar top.

"You wanna tell me about it? I hear us bartenders make the best listeners."

Giggling, Kagome decided she really liked this girl.

"Okay, but you can't speak a word of this to Miroku, because InuYasha doesn't even know the whole story and I can't have it leaked to him and then he's got another reason to be upset with me. I'll tell him everything when it's time."

Nodding her head, Sango told the other bartender that she was going on break and walked to the other side to sit next to Kagome.

"I'm all ears."

Miroku smiled wide as the place came into view.

"Come on, bro!"

Dragging his feet in protest, InuYasha rolled his eyes at him.

"I change my mind. I don't wanna go."

Walking up to his friend, Miroku grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt and glared straight into his soul.

"Now, you listen here, Yash. You've been MIA for two f***ing years, and I ask you to do this one thing for me and you're chickening out? You owe me this! Remember all the times I helped you beat up the kids that would pick on you, and not once did I ask for anything in return. So, just do me this favor for one night."

He let go of his shirt, and InuYasha straightened it out.

"I'm not going in there with my clothes jacked up."

Grinning, Miroku walked into the line with InuYasha by his side.

Taking a shot of vodka, Sango stared at the wooden bar top like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I expected some kind of sob story, but this was totally different. I've never heard of a curse that throws you out of your body like that."

Finishing off her drink, Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, neither had I, but that's it. Now, with the whole miko purple flames thing, I think he's scared of me."

"Well, he is a half-demon, and half or whole, mikos scare the hell out of them."

Kagome wanted to talk more, but Ayame came up and dragged her onto the dancefloor. It if wasn't bad enough that she had been rejecting guys every time they come up to ask her to dance, now she was going to be in a sea of them!

Dodging shoulders and elbows, Ayame found them a perfect spot. Kagome closed her eyes and swayed to the music, pretending that no one else was around as she fell into the rhythm.

InuYasha scrunched his nose up at the onslaught of sweat and musk, even the flashing lights were messing with his senses. Making his way to the bar with Miroku, InuYasha took a seat and watched the show as Sango turned around to a grinning lecher, man, he should have brought some popcorn.

"Miroku! What are you doing here?!"

"I just couldn't wait until tomorrow night to see you again."

"Seriously?! Are you wanting to get me fired?!"

"Of course not, my dear Sango."

"Didn't you get the hint when I flipped you onto the floor for grabbing my ass?! I'm not interested in being eye candy and a piece of meat for someone!"

"Sango, just because I appreciate your body, it doesn't mean that your body is all I'm after. I want everything that makes you Sango."

Blushing, Sango rubbed, the glass cup in her hand, vigorously. That's when she noticed InuYasha next to him.

"Hey, InuYasha! Are you here to see Kagome?"

His instincts went into overdrive at the mention of her name, and he stared at the woman with a strange intensity.

"Where is she?"

His voice was leveled and calm, but Sango wasn't stupid. She could hear the lethal intent hidden there.

"On the dancefloor with her friend, Ayame."

Turning around, InuYasha stomped into the crowd and trained his nose to pick out her scent.

"Gotcha."

He zeroed in on her fragrance as he weaved in and out of couples before finally finding her. Mouth dropped, he stared at the scene before him.

Kagome had her arms up above her head, swaying her hips from side to side. The black stretchy skirt moved up more and more as she dipped a little and came back up.

That's when he noticed all the other eyes on her, but what's even worse, one bastard had the nerve to come up behind her and thrust into her backside, gyrating behind her!

"Ah, HELL NO!"

InuYasha moved quick as he threw the man across the room and, unceremoniously, picked Kagome up over his head, holding that damnable skirt down at the same time.

Running out of the club, he didn't stop until they were at the local park, Kagome screaming and protesting the whole way there.


	5. Make Up Already!

"InuYasha! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

He put her down and backed her into a tree, snarling at her.

Eyes wide, Kagome didn't know what to do, or why he was acting this way.

"How could you let some disgusting bastard touch you like that?!"

Confused, she tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

"What are you talking about, I was dancing by myself."

He replayed the scene in his head, paying attention to little details he might had missed, and that's when he realized the guy never touched her. He was pretending to thrust into her backside, but there was a good foot of distance between them.

Looking into her eyes, he gulped. How long had it been since the last time he was able to gaze into those captivating blue eyes?

"Kagome."

Lifting his hand, he cupped her cheek, thankful she allowed it. He couldn't hide the worry laced in his voice.

"So many things could have happened to you at a place like that, and I may not have been there to stop it if Miroku didn't drag me there so he could see Sango."

Putting her hand over his, she didn't want to admit just how much she longed for his touch, but she still felt so hurt and angry. Yanking his hand away, she glared at him.

"What right would you have to be upset anyway?! You split on me! I needed you, and you freaking bailed like it was nothing! How could you?!"

She started to pummel his chest over and over again as she let out her anger and pain.

Having enough of the little fists at his chest, he grabbed her wrists and lifted her arms above her head.

"Look! I'm not gonna sit here and try to justify what I did! I f***ed up, but it was all too much at one time! I was still reeling about what happened at the theater and then I find out my girlfriend can light up like a nightlight and beat the living hell out of someone! Oh! Not to mention that she can kill me as if I was a pesky insect and she was the lethal bug zapper! You looked ready to murder me!"

"I was! You couldn't wait, until our date was over, to cheat on me?! You couldn't at least give me one sweet memory to hold before it all turned to sh**?! You would have never done something like this before! You only had eyes for me, and you only wanted to be with me! No one else existed when we were together!"

Turning red, InuYasha yelled right back in her face.

"How many times do I have to say that she forced herself on me?! I want nothing to do with that tramp! I went home that night and did everything, except bleach my lips, to get her germs off me! And, believe it or not, I do only want you, and, I'm tired of you comparing me to my old self! This is me, so get used to it!"

He let her go and glared down with such strong emotions.

"You don't think I want to remember? That I don't want to know those times that are precious to you? I want to know everything! I want to remember the first time we met, the first time we touched, our first kiss, even the random moments in between. I want to know who you are, and who I was with you."

He sighed heavily, "Kagome, you believe me about Kikyo, don't you? Because, our relationship can't have a chance to grow if there's no trust between us."

He had a point. She trusted him wholeheartedly before, and he gave no reason for her not to trust him now. Just taking into account the way he looked at her, there was no way he wanted to kiss that slut. Slowly walking up to him, she laid her head on his chest, "I do believe you, and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. It looked so horrible from where I was standing."

Lifting her head from his chest, Kagome cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I just want to forget about the whole ordeal and put it behind us. I also forgive you for not calling or coming to see me this week."

Holding her close, he smirked.

"You have no idea how hard it was to stay away from you."

Saddened by the flashbacks of her dark week, she stared into his golden eyes.

"Yes, InuYasha, I know what you went through, because I did too."

Wanting to brighten the mood, Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "and as far as tonight with the dance floor, I could have taken care of myself if anyone tried anything. Human bug zapper, remember?"

Walking them back over to the tree, he sat down and leaned against the trunk, watching Kagome sit in front of him.

InuYasha grinned as he cleared his throat, "speaking of that, I'm ready to hear and try to understand what happened that night. It was wrong of me to react the way I did and stay away like that. I was freaked out."

Ducking her head down, Kagome's shoulders shook as tears poured down her face.

"You didn't think I was freaked out too?"

She lifted her head and InuYasha's heart jumped at the pain welling within her eyes.

"Something is happening to me, and I'm frightened of what I may become, but knowing you would be there for me would have kept me from going down a darker path…kept the anger and hatred from growing. It's like a disease inside, and the more negative feelings I have, the stronger it gets."

It was official, InuYasha felt like the scum of the Earth! How could he leave her like that, when she needed him most?! How could he have been so selfish in his actions?! It was his fault any darkness took hold in her heart. Well, no more. From now on, he was going to be there for her no matter what! And maybe, just maybe the anger and hatred could disappear one day.

It was quick. One minute she was staring into his golden orbs, and the next, she was being cradled in his embrace as he moved her to straddle his lap.

"I'm sorry, Kagome! I promise you, that I will always be there for you. Your feelings come first."

She held onto him and smiled. There was no doubt in her mind that he was going to fulfill his promise. Looking down at her right hand, she stared at the black vein on her index finger and frowned.

Pulling away, she stared intently at him.

"A dark priestess tried to curse me, and I didn't think it took, not until I saw you with Kikyo."

He took her face in his hands, "I wish that moment never happened, and I hate knowing that I'm partly to blame for this. Wait, why would a dark priestess try to curse you?"

"That's easy, because she was trying to hurt someone and I did my best to stop her from hurting them. They don't like it when you interrupt their weird rituals. The thing with Kikyo though, I wonder…"

Thinking things through, Kagome realized something.

"InuYasha, I think it's safe to say that Kikyo was going to try something, no…plan to do something to tear us apart, the moment she found out about us. She may have even more in her bag of tricks to try and split us up. You know what they say, once a psycho stalker, always a psycho stalker."

Chuckling, he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

"She can try, but we'll see it coming this time. I'll protect you from her, after all, I am still your boyfriend, right? That means it's my job to keep you safe."

He lifted his head and Kagome grinned.

"I suppose you still have the job, just don't find yourself alone with her again. The best thing we can do is not give her an opportunity to trap us."

He was about to say something, but a cell phone ring interrupted them.

Hearing her phone go off, Kagome pulled it out of her cleavage, wait…what?! InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at her as she tucked it back into her dress. Feeling eyes on her, she looked at Inu.

"What?"

"Is it an unwritten rule for well-endowed girls to put their cell phones in their cleavage?"

Blushing, Kagome jumped up from his lap.

"Of course not, it's just that I don't have anywhere else to put it in this stupid dress, and I didn't want to bring my purse in fear that someone would try to steal it."

Getting up, InuYasha walked over to her, a predatorial gleam in his amber eyes.

"I wouldn't call that dress stupid, I would say incredibly sexy."

He walked up and grabbed her by the waist, flipping her around so her backside was against his front. Pulling on her hips, he closed his eyes as he soaked up the feeling of having her close again. It was crazy! Staying away from her for so long was excruciating.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as she felt the evidence of his desire. How could she crave something so strongly that she never had before? Perhaps it wasn't the what, but the who that made a difference. Lifting her arm, she grabbed the back of his neck as she closed any distance between them.

Feeling the small stretchy material of her skirt riding up, InuYasha left one hand on her upper thigh, and the other to run up her side, resting on her stomach, just under her breasts. He continued to move his hands, rubbing and caressing her thigh and her waist, making sure to lightly graze over the side and underside of her bosoms.

"Oh, InuYasha."

Leaning his head down, his lips kissed on her ear, whispering softly.

"You like that, Kagome?"

His voice and breath over her sensitive flesh elicited a shockwave of pleasurable tremors which flooded her body. If there was any time in her life that seemed hard to keep her 'innocence', it was then.

She couldn't take it anymore! Swiftly moving around to face him, she stared into his eyes, noticing the same desire she felt, mirrored in his own. She waited eagerly for him to make the first move this time, licking her lips in anticipation.

Knowing what she wanted, he looked around and remembered where they were.

"Let's get out of here."

He grabbed her and settled her on his back as he made his way to his place, no… to their place.


	6. Chapter 6: To Love and Be Loved

If Kagome thought the little ride to his house was going to give her time to calm down, she was sadly mistaken. Everything was intensified, her chest rubbing against his back, her hands holding onto his muscular shoulders, and those clawed hands holding onto her upper thighs. It was sensory overload!

InuYasha tried to hurry as Kagome's heat laid against his back, teasing him. Her thighs felt incredible in his hands. So soft and slightly muscular, just enough for a little definition.

It didn't take long to reach the house. InuYasha set her down and she waited at the front door as he did something upstairs, but only took a minute before racing down and slamming her into the wall with the sheer force of his kiss.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped in the kiss as his hot hands slid the skirt up so he could cup her bare bottom. He broke the kiss and relished in the feel of her soft round flesh in his hands as he thrust his hips into her heated core, so ready and willing.

"Damn, Kagome! Do you have any idea how sexy you are, or what you do to me?"

Leaning her head down, she licked, sucked, and nibbled on the apex of his neck and shoulder. He moaned and growled in pleasure, as she giggled.

"I think I have a 'big' idea of what I do to you."

Smirking, he held onto her and walked them upstairs, eyes never leaving hers. Stopping at his room, he opened the door and laid Kagome on the bed, crawling on top of her.

Kissing, Kagome felt lost in the way he touched her, kissed her, loved her. Wait!

Breaking the kiss, Kagome tried to get her brain to start working again.

"InuYasha."

Stopping his attack on her clavicle, he looked up at her, "what's wrong?"

"I know it's too soon, but you told me before that you loved me. So, I'm asking, do you think you may love me now?"

"I-uh-I mean…I couldn't stand being away from you this week! You're all I think about, but I don't know if I love you or not. The only times I've remembered of us is tonight and a week ago. I can't say that I love you yet, I'm sorry."

Lifting up, Kagome scooted off the bed, pulling her skirt down. InuYasha touched her shoulder.

"Kagome, what are you doing? Please don't be upset with me."

Turning to face him, she gave him a sad smile as tears welled up.

"Of course, I'm not upset with you; I just can't do what we were about to do, without knowing you love me. You understand, don't you? I have faith that one day it won't be one-sided, but for now I just care more for you than you for me."

More than anything, he wished that wasn't the case, but if his memories didn't return then it would take time for him to fall for her, and he could feel something there, but couldn't distinguish what it was yet.

"I really am sorry, Kagome. I hope you don't change your mind about being with me."

Looking over at him, she smiled and cupped his cheek.

"There's no need to worry about something like that. We're still together, but I'm going to head on home."

"I can take you."

Standing up, Kagome got her cell out, "it's okay, I just need to think a bit without the hot hanyou distracting me."

He would have been upset, but instead he found himself blushing from the comment.

"Well, then who are you calling?"

"Sesshomaru. He said, anytime I need help of any kind, I should call him first."

Something didn't sit right with him about that. Why was Sesshomaru cozying up to his girlfriend? Being all helpful and nice was not the norm for his cold brother. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, to watch those two closely.

Only five minutes later and the dog demon was at the door, ready to escort Kagome to his car.

Entering the house, Sesshomaru waited downstairs for Kagome as she bounced down the steps and smiled up at him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Thank you for taking me home."

"My brother didn't do anything stupid again, did he?"

"No, nothing like that. I just need to get home, that's all."

InuYasha walked down and stood in front of his big brother, arms crossed.

"Sesshomaru, can we talk for a second?"

Giving Kagome the keys, he asked her to wait in the car for him. Kagome walked up to InuYasha and gave him a lingering kiss before turning around and getting in the car.

Sesshomaru eyed him, "what do you wish to talk about, little brother?"

Sizing him up, InuYasha tried to look intimidating.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I know I don't like it. You can sit there and say you don't have feelings for her all you want, but I see the way you look at her. You want my girlfriend, don't you?"

Coldly addressing him, Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't have to answer that, and I won't. Just know that you were a different person before with her, and you just so happen to be fortunate enough to have her when so many others want her."

"Are you included in that?"

Sesshomaru turned around to leave without giving him an answer.

On the way to her house, Kagome thought through the night's events and groaned to herself. Talk about an emotional rollercoaster!

"Is everything okay, Kagome?"

Turning to Sesshomaru, she smiled, "everything's fine! It's just the way tonight turned out is so different from the way I thought it was going to go. One minute I'm in a club with my friend, the next I'm fighting with InuYasha in a park, then…it's just a lot to process."

Keeping his eyes trained on the road, he started a conversation with her.

"Kagome, if things don't work out with InuYasha, would you be able to move on and date again? I ask because my brother is a complete idiot and is prone to self-sabotage."

She would like to say that she never thought of life without him, but unfortunately, the past week she was forced to contemplate that.

"I think I would, but it would be a long time after. Not to mention, my love for anyone else would pale in comparison to how much I love him."

A muscle worked in his jaw. He should have known that would be her answer.

The awkward silence was getting to be a little much, so Kagome piped up.

"Hey, do you know what grade InuYasha decided to go in to? We talked about it before our huge falling out, but I figured he probably changed his mind."

"We don't talk, and I prefer it that way. In fact, the only times we have spoken to each other is when we're around you. My brother's soul was so much easier to get along with."

"I don't know, he didn't seem that different to me. He's more closed off and untrusting, but when you break through the wall, he's the same as his soul. I mean, for the most part."

The vertebrata in her voice weakened at the last part, and Sesshomaru felt something was bothering her.

"I know I'm InuYasha's big brother, but I would like to think that you and I have grown to become good friends."

Smiling, she looked over at him, "I'd like to think so."

"Then tell me, as your friend, what's got you so down?"

Mouth slightly open staring off into the distance, Kagome didn't feel like crying. This was more of a feeling of defeat.

"He doesn't love me."

"That's ridiculous! I've never seen InuYasha so in love, so happy than when he's with you."

"Are you talking about when I was with his soul, or since he's woken up?"

Sesshomaru wished he could tell her something reassuring, but he couldn't lie. So, he stayed silent and watched, out the corner of his eye, her heart breaking.

"That's what I thought. One thing is for sure…he's attracted to me, but that's not enough for me. I see hunger in his eyes, but what I really want to see is love. The way he is now, he may be incapable of it, and I don't know how much time I've got before…"

Pulling over to the side of the road, Sesshomaru parked and turned to face her.

"What are you saying? Time before what?"

Biting her bottom lip, she reached her shaking hand out to show him the offending evidence of her curse.

"When we crashed the dark priestess gathering, Tsubaki tried to curse me and I was sure it didn't take. Apparently, it's a curse that can only manifest if darkness resides in one's heart. I had none, until I saw Kikyo kissing InuYasha. Sesshomaru, I almost killed someone that night! Something I would have considered inconceivable before, but I was powerful and dangerous; I was angry and filled with hate. Even now, something is inside me that should have never existed, and it leaves me feeling 'wrong'."

Without warning, Sesshomaru lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed her finger. Looking up at her through his lashes, he could see the shock and tinge of pink adorning those soft pale cheeks.

"You are far too bright to harbor darkness. I will help, in whatever way I can, to break this curse."

What was going on? Why did he do that? Not knowing anything else to do, she simply nodded.

"I suppose the first step would be in finding Tsubaki and hoping she will tell me how to break it."

Letting go of her hand, he got back on the road and drove the little ways left to her house.

"Is InuYasha going to help you?"

"I haven't asked him."

"Well, whether he does or not, I am still here for you."

"Thanks, Sesshomaru."

Leaning over, Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting out.

"You're a good friend, Sesshomaru. Thank you for everything."

As he watched her walk up the steps, he grinned. So, he was in the friend zone, but it was better than not having her close at all. With that last thought, he drove off.

Kagome entered her room after the long bath and toweled dried her hair while in a white tank top and lavender silky pajama shorts. Turning around, she nearly jumped out of her skin! There he was, still dressed in his clothes from earlier, and sitting on her bed.

"InuYasha, what are you doing in my room?!"

Standing up, he came over and held her hands as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I just couldn't leave things the way they were between us. Look, what I should have really said is that, I have never been in love so I don't know if that's what I'm feeling with you."

Moving them over to the bed, he sat next to her.

"What I can tell you is that, you're all I think about. You are sweet and innocent, you make my heart go into overtime, and you care more about other people than anyone that I've ever known. The way you look at me, makes me want to be worthy of your affections. When I'm with you, I'm thrown into chaos inside, and at the same time, I feel more like myself without all the 'issues' that others have with me. Not to sound completely corny and ridiculous but it's like that darkness inside me vanishes when you're with me…and I feel pure and whole."

Smiling, she caressed his hands still holding hers.

"You know what's funny about that? It's basically the same way I feel, and I know that what I feel is love. I won't give up on you recognizing your love for me, after all, you loved me before so there's a chance you will again."

Raising his clawed hand to her cheek, he slowly ran his fingers up and down the soft expanse of skin as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I promise to let you know when it happens. Until then, stay my girlfriend. I want to walk down the halls holding you close to me."

"Halls?"

"The halls of _our_ school."

Without thinking, Kagome launched herself at him and held him close, "oh, InuYasha! I felt certain you had changed your mind after last week!"

Enjoying her warmth, he buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled, the fragrance sent shivers through his body.

"Last week I needed time to think, but I had no intentions of breaking up with you. I had hoped to be with you much sooner, but then I thought of how upset you were, and hesitated. I couldn't bear the thought of angering and hurting you like I did."

"Well I don't care if you do. Anger me all you want, as long as I still get to see you and be with you. How else are we going to work anything out if we don't see each other?"

She made a good point and InuYasha mentally wacked himself on the forehead for not thinking about the long haul. If Kagome was destined to be his mate, then they would undoubtedly have arguments and get mad sometimes. This relationship would be a test to see if he could be a good mate to her one day. Wait a sec, since when did he start thinking of mating scenarios?

Letting her go, he looked into those bluish grey eyes and smirked.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7:30am, so be ready for me. I'll head out so you can get some sleep."

As he was walking to the window, Kagome grabbed his hand. He turned around to look at her sitting there with a deep blush and demure expression. Time stood still as his heart hammered rapidly inside with just a glance at that cute and sexy face.

"Please InuYasha, stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Grinning, he made his way back to the bed and laid down, "come here."

She crawled up to him on all fours, mouth slightly parted, cheeks red, and a soft glistening expression in her eyes. Did she have any idea how provocative and sensual her movements looked? Calming himself down, he cradled her in his arms and stroked his hand up and down her back, grinning when little sounds of satisfaction escaped her lips.

Nestled so close, and hearing the rhythmic beat of his heart, Kagome smiled.

"Oh, InuYasha, I love you so much. Let's be together forever."

Gulping, he didn't know what to say to her. What he did know, was how excited he felt to have such an amazing girl want to be with him.

"K-Kagome, one day I hope to feel the same way."

When she didn't say anything, he got a little worried, but then he heard her long relaxed breathing and sighed. She had fallen asleep right after she spoke that last beautiful declaration to him.


	7. Chapter 7 First Day Back

Morning came early for Kagome as she shut her alarm off and opened her eyes to see no InuYasha in her bed.

"I guess he went home after I dozed off."

Getting ready for school, she thought through the events of that night. How would she and Sesshomaru act around each other? Would he pretend like nothing happened? Would he be upset when he saw her and InuYasha in each other's arms? He had become such a dear friend to her, but she hoped he was okay with just that.

As she finished eating, someone knocked on the door and Mrs. Higurashi opened it to reveal InuYasha in his new school uniform. Without any thought, Kagome got up and ran into his arms. She closed her eyes and held tight as he spun her a few times.

"Missed me?"

He set her down and tucked her hair behind her ear as she opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at him.

"Maybe a little."

Giving her that sexy trademark smirk, he curled an arm around her waist and picked up her bag, "let's go to school; I just hope it's not going to suck as bad as the last time I went."

She waved goodbye to her family and walked down the long steps with her boyfriend, "I'm sure it will be better this time, after all…". She looked over at him and winked.

"You didn't have me then."

Rolling his eyes, he picked her up and jumped the rest of the way to his car. Setting her in the passenger seat, he hopped in the driver's side and drove off, making it to school in record time.

As they got out, Kagome wrapped her arm around his and he laced their fingers together, starting their trek into the school. Ayame and Koga were the first to approach them.

"Kagome!"

Her friend gave her a big hug, "I was so worried! One minute you were with me at the club, and the next you were gone! What happened!?"

"I was dancing, and then I was rushed outside by my boyfriend. Oh, right! Ayame, this is InuYasha."

The little wolf demon looked over at InuYasha and gave him a once over before speaking, "if you hurt her again…I'll kill you."

Nodding his head, he decided that he liked this Ayame girl. It was nice to know that someone cared so much about his Kagome.

"I'll do my best not to…again."

Next was Koga who could only stare at InuYasha like he had seen a ghost, "glad to see you've woken up."

Regarding him wearily, InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at him, "you sure about that?"

Koga pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back up at the hanyou.

"Look, I know you probably won't believe me, but I'm sorry about the way I treated you before. It was messed up and wrong of me, and I would really like to forgive and forget so we can maybe be friends."

InuYasha stood there with his arms crossed, not saying anything until Kagome nudged his in the arm.

"Fine, but if you do or say anything to cross me, I'll make you pay for it; that includes putting any moves on my girl, do we have an understanding?"

As a wolf demon, heck, as the soon-to-be leader of the wolf demon tribe, it pained him to 'bow down' to the half-demon, but he was willing to go through with the humiliation for Kagome.

"I understand, InuYasha."

Smirking, the half demon relished in the forced respect given to him, even if it was through gritted teeth.

"Good, now what cla…"

He trailed off as he noticed other students staring and whispering about him, girls wanted to know how a hunk like him could have gone unnoticed, and guys were wondering how the ice princess hottie, Kagome, actually got a boyfriend with her cold demeanor. That's funny, Kagome had always been so warm to him.

"InuYasha, are you alright?"

Glancing down, he gazed into her ocean blue eyes and saw so much warmth there. Those other guys got her all wrong.

"Kagome, can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Um, sure (she turned to her friends). We'll talk at lunch, okay?"

Ayame mock saluted and nodded her head and she dragged Koga away by the collar, his arms crossed while avoiding eye contact with anyone. Walking into a secluded corridor, she faced her love.

"Okay, we're alone."

Looking her up and down, he realized being alone might not have been the best thing to do as he tried to squelch his desire to mess around at school.

"I could overhear all the guys in the hallway, and they are under the impression that you are an unfeeling ice princess. I'm confused, because there is nothing about you that's cold, in fact, you are quite the opposite."

Crossing her arms, she looked over to the far wall, "I was always cold with other boys, because I didn't want them to take an interest in me. I just knew my prince charming was not going to be any of these guys, so what was the point in getting their hopes up by seeming even the least be interested?"

She made a valid point, but InuYasha felt a bit confused.

"If we didn't meet in school, then what's our story? How did we meet?"

Backing completely into the wall opposite him, she sighed and decided to give him the nutshell version.

"Some back guys were chasing me in the woods so I hid, but their leader found me and tried to force himself on me. Before he could, you came out of nowhere; you beat him to a bloody pulp and saved my life. Not knowing what else to do, I launched myself into your arms and cried."

She wrapped her arms around herself, "you held me so gently in your arms and, for the first time since my Dad died, I felt safe. That was the start of us seeing each other every day, and each time we saw each other, our bond grew. Eventually, I became your girlfriend."

Grinning, InuYasha walked over to her and held her, "do you still feel safe in my arms?"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed in bliss, "yes, always."

Putting his index finger under her chin, he lifted her head up and captured her lips in a kiss that was just as gentle as the embrace. Suddenly, Kagome winced and had to break the kiss to look down at her arm.

"What is it, Kagome?"

She stared in horror at the vine-like black curving up from her finger and wrist. It was like thorny branches with jagged ominous pathways marring her pale flesh.

"The curse…it's grown."

Looking down, he sucked in sharply, "what the hell? I don't understand why it's growing."

"That makes two of us."

She swooned a little, but InuYasha caught her, "are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. We'll figure something out after school, okay?"

Not knowing what else to do, he simply nodded and jumped when the first-class bell rang.

"You want me to walk you to class?"

Leaning up, she gave him a sweet chaste kiss, "I'll be good! So, I'll see you for second period, according to your schedule."

Watching her walk away, he felt a tender pain in his chest, but shrugged it off as nothing.

All through class, Kagome found it hard to focus as her vision kept shifting from purple to red. What was worse, her arm was burning and throbbing like someone was searing her skin. Looking at the clock, she counted the minutes before class was over, but never made it as her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

All the other students noticed her glowing a bright purple, then a deep ominous red, but no one expected her to pass out.

When InuYasha was making his way to her first period class so they could walk together, he felt that strange pain again and immediately knew something was wrong. Running as fast as he could, he got to her class and saw her writhing and glowing different shades of red with the purple fighting to keep it at bay.

"Kagome!"

He rushed in and move to touch her, but her skin burned him. Looking around, he saw a school banner on the wall and yanked it off to wrap her in it so he could carry her.

"Kagome, please be okay."

He ran to the nurse's office, but they didn't deal with spiritual warfare, so he asked around and found out where his brother's office was located. With Kagome still cradled in his arms, he burst in and Sesshomaru stood as the severity of the situation became evident with just one look at her.

"What the hell happened, InuYasha!?"

"I don't know! She's fighting something though, I can feel it."

Getting on the phone, Sesshomaru made arrangements at the hospital that kept InuYasha.

"Come, we're taking her to the hospital."

"And what can they do, huh?"

"A friend is meeting me there, she's a priestess."

Not caring about anything but Kagome, InuYasha followed his brother to the car and made it to the hospital in record time. Placing her on a gurney provided to them, they moved her into a room much like the one InuYasha woke up in, and they waited for the priestess.

InuYasha watched helplessly as the black thorny vein of the curse scorched up her arm further with each passing hour, the whole time Kagome whimpering in pain.

"I can't just stand by and do nothing!"

Sesshomaru ignore his little brother and focused on her pained expression.

"I can't either, but we have no choice."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I needed to grab some supplies."

Looking over to the door, both brothers eyed the newcomer, but Sesshomaru bowed in respect after.

"Lady Kaede, please do something to save her."

The old woman waddled over to Kagome's bed and touched her fingers to the girl's forehead, jerking it back, she held her hand as if it had been burned.

"What a horrific curse!"

InuYasha walked over, "is there anything you can do?"

Sitting on the chair closest to her, Lady Kaede nodded her head, "first, you must know the nature of this curse. It is unlike anything I have seen before, but there are old books, dating back to the Feudal Era, describing it. The curse can only exist if there is darkness in the heart, however once it has found the darkness, it feeds off any extremely negative and positive emotions, until it has killed a human, or possessed a priestess. This curse is aptly called The Curse of Corruption."

"So, what can you do, old woman?"

Given how upset InuYasha was, she was willing to ignore the disrespect.

"I can stop the progression of it, but someone she had great love for and that greatly loves her, must go inside her mind help her to destroy the darkness and, in turn, the curse."

InuYasha thought for far too long to Sesshomaru.

"That would be you, InuYasha."

Turning to his brother, he scowled.

"I'm tired of everyone pushing me! I don't know if I love her or not!"

"You do."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because your soul told her so."

"My soul?"

Walking to his little brother, Sesshomaru put a hand on his shoulder while Kaede placed the spell to stop the black vein from going any further.

"You may want to sit down for this, InuYasha."

(three hours later)

InuYasha was holding Kagome's hand as the new information sank in.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kagome? Yeah, I probably would have wigged out at first, but I could have come around eventually."

"She didn't want you to have another thing on your plate when you were already going through so much. Plus, she didn't want you to try to love her because your soul was, she wanted you to love her willingly and without being swayed into doing it."

Holding her hand, InuYasha smirked a little.

"To think my soulmate had been right here all along. I want to remember everything that my soul does, about her."

Clearing her throat, Kaede walked up to the foot of Kagome's bed.

"I don't mean to rush you, but time is ticking, and this spell won't hold forever. If we are going to do this, it must be now."

Taking one last lingering look at Kagome, InuYasha stood up and faced the old priestess, "let's do this."


	8. Ch 8 Death Can't Have Her!

Kaede checked over everything thoroughly as she finished making a circle of salt on the floor, placing the unconscious Kagome, and InuYasha in the middle.

"InuYasha, you are to help Kagome fight back the darkness by any means possible. Her mind may be wandering into traumatic and stressful moments she has had, so it will be up to you to get her attention. You may even come across a demonic evil spirit; I'm not sure, but this curse is quite unusual."

Laying down next to Kagome, InuYasha closed his eyes, "I get it, old woman, so let's get on with it."

Kaede closed her eyes and focused her energy on the spell, saying words here and there as she mixed specific herbs and burned them in a bowl, blowing the smoke over the two.

Sesshomaru watched and prayed Kagome would be saved.

He was falling, or at least he felt like he was. Everything looked dark except for a small glimmer of light that he seemed to be traveling to. As he got closer, a small girl with raven hair stood there, it was Kagome no older than eight years old.

Feet landing, he looked at her, "hello."

Little Kagome put her finger to her lips, "shhh."

When she turned back around, InuYasha saw what this particular memory was…it was her father's funeral. He hung back and listened to the eulogy, but got distracted when he saw little Kagome running away from the group of people.

Following after her, the scene changed to a school and he saw her putting her bags in her locker when some boy thought it would be funny to hit the back of her locker door, causing her to be knocked out. She couldn't have been more than twelve.

"Kagome, get up."

He moved to touch her, but his hands went through her.

"Open your eyes."

Doing just that, Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes and ran off, the scene changing again, this time to woods, wait, he recognized these woods.

She was running for dear life, until she came across a burnt up looking house, his house, and took refuge inside. That's when he saw who was chasing her, Naraku. When that fiend entered the house, he tried to coax her out.

" _Kagoooooomeeeeeee. I know you're in here, pet. Be a good girl and come out, if you do then I'll make sure you enjoy it too. But if you make me find you, what I do to you will haunt your nightmares for the rest of your life."_

Obviously, Kagome wasn't going to fall for it, but that didn't save her. InuYasha looked upon the events with disgust as Naraku found her, grabbed her up, and threw her on the couch, spreading her legs. He started talking to some friends of his before doing what he wanted, _"go if you have to, but I'm going to take my time with her."_

Pain filled his chest as he saw the fight die in her eyes, and the resignation to her fate filled them, before she squeezed them shut. Why couldn't he do anything?! Naraku was undoing his pants when he was thrown back by something. InuYasha watched as the bastard ran away with his tail between his legs.

Expecting to go into another scene, he was surprised when none other than himself came out of the shadows to comfort her. She launched herself at him and held on, feeling so warm and safe.

" _I thought no one would come! I thought no one was going to rescue me! Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me."_

"This is one of the memories she cherishes, the moment she met me."

He watched everything unfold, but when the 'memory him' turned to look at him, things got weird.

"We have to save her. You may not remember, but that's the woman we love more than life itself, and I don't was us to lose her because you failed to understand what the pain is that you feel."

He walked up and poked InuYasha, "realize our feelings for her, or we will lose her forever. Now, tell me how it feels to think of a world without her?"

It terrified him to think of that, and the sharp pain became more intense…so that was because he loved her?

"That's right, you idiot. You love her, so take this gift…"

InuYasha now understood that this 'memory him' was his soul. Without warning the other InuYasha took two fingers and pressed them to his forehead. Instantly, memories flooded his mind! Meeting her, waiting anxiously for her, holding her, being so open and vulnerable with her, _loving_ her.

"I do love her, so f***ing much."

Wiping the tears, he didn't know had fallen, he nodded and smirked at the other InuYasha.

"I'm gonna go save our woman."

Running off, he tried to find her when another scene change occurred and he was in this gigantic mansion with elaborate wall hangings everywhere. Looking into the biggest room, he saw a lot of dark priestesses and watched as he was taken and shackled in front of them, Kagome tied up unable to move, or at least that's what it looked like. He remembered this moment!

She freed herself because a really evil dark priestess named Tsubaki cut him. That's right! It was the moment the curse entered Kagome.

Knowing it wouldn't do any good, he ran up and pushed the dark priestess before she could curse her, and was surprised to see her stumble back!

"What the hell?!"

Kagome turned to him and smiled, "how did you get in here?"

"Never mind that, Kagome, I could touch her! That means she's really not your memory."

They bother heard cackling as Tsubaki levitated herself to stand upright from the floor.

"Well done, you impudent fools. Of course, it doesn't mean you've beaten me, or that you even can."

Looking from InuYasha to the dark priestess, Kagome felt rather confused.

"How is this possible?"

Tsubaki smiled so wide, Kagome thought her face was going to crack.

"When I put the curse in you, I made sure to add a small piece of my dark soul to sustain the finely woven threads of anger, hatred, and despair. It looks like my plan worked perfectly."

Sneering at her, InuYasha moved to a fighting stance, "so, if we kill you, then the curse will be lifted?"

"That's a big 'if', and that will never happen, half-breed."

"Kagome beat you once, she can do it again!"

More snickering came from Tsubaki, and Kagome gripped InuYasha's hand, scared of the new situation.

"You fool! Kagome doesn't have the power to defeat me anymore! I have slowly tainted her pure light, so it's pointless! You cannot shrink the darkness that now lives in her heart."

Desperate, InuYasha turned to Kagome and gave her a mind-blowing kiss. When he pulled away, he looked at her and she gasped; he was looking at her like he used to and she couldn't stop the flood of tears.

"You remember?"

"Yes."

"Everything?"

"Everything, my love."

She hugged him and squeezed him tight, feeling so loved and so happy as he wrapped his strong and gentle arms around her.

"I love you, Kagome, and we were made to be together."

"And I love you, Inu."

Suddenly, the couple began to glow a bright purple as they held onto each other. Kagome could feel it, all the pain, hatred, anger, it was all being taken over by the unrelenting love she could feel from him like a life-giving antidote for her soul.

"No! This can't be!"

Moving away slightly to look at each other, they both smiled. Kagome now had the power to defeat her. Moving toward the terrified image of Tsubaki, Kagome was glowing the most intense purple as every piece of floor she touched became scorched from the sheer purifying power.

"Tsubaki! This time, you die."

InuYasha had remembered where the weapons room was at and came back out to help fight with a big sword he found, and the bow and arrows.

"Tsubaki! You reign of terror inside Kagome ends now!"

Readying his sword, he gave Kagome the bow and arrows to shoot.

"When I say, I want you to let the arrow fly."

"Got it."

Tsubaki screamed in outrage, "you think you can destroy me?! I am the great and powerful dark priestess, Tsubaki! Some lowly human and half-demon cannot defeat me!"

Without warning, she let out an army of shikigami, all charging towards the couple.

InuYasha stayed perfectly calm as the snakes and demons came charging at them.

"Now, Kagome!"

Fumbling a bit, Kagome tried to shoot, but one of the demons has wrapped a tentacle around her ankle and snatched it, causing her to fall to the floor.

"InuYasha!"

He propelled himself in the air and landed on the tentacled, cutting it off with is sword before helping her off the floor.

"I think that's enough fun for one day, don't you?"

Nodding her head, she dodged more grotesque demons and snakes as they tried to coil around her feet. InuYasha was steadfast in keeping a hold on her hand as they made their way back in front of Tsubaki.

"Alright, Kagome! Do it now!"

Lining up, she made sure her aim was there was best as she could for someone not trained in archery.

Closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer, she loosed the arrow and opened her eyes to see InuYasha had swung the big sword and an amazing power came out of it, mixing with her arrow infused with her purifying priestess powers.

It was like watching a slow-motion clip from a movie as the arrow and immense energy didn't just obliterate the demons and snakes, it came swirling into Tsubaki's chest, piercing her black heart. She screamed before finally vanishing as she imploded with black dust being all that was left of her.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go home."

Looking down at the girl of his dreams, he smiled and lightly caressed her cheek.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, koi."

Unbidden tears flowed down her cheeks and she smiled back, "me neither."

Kaede and Sesshomaru were starting to think all was lost when InuYasha slowly opened his eyes and looked next to him to see bright blue eyes staring back.

"We did it."

Forgetting about being proper and stoic, Sesshomaru rushed over and gave Kagome a big hug, thankful that the nightmare was over with.

"Hey, Sessh, you aren't trying to steal my girl, are you?"

"Shut up, baka, I'm just glad she's alright."

Kagome started to giggle as Sesshomaru let her go and gave her a very rare smile.

Not liking how far away Kagome felt, InuYasha picked her up and put her in his lap as he nuzzled her neck. She relished in the feel of him and found his lips as all her pint up love and passion came flooding out.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru and Kaede to realize they were intruding as they walked out and left them alone.

He felt dejected and nothing could take the pain of knowing he could never have her. His brother was a lucky son-of-a-bitch.

Not looking where he was going, he felt something solid strike his chest and looked down to see a woman with medical papers flown everywhere.

"I'm sorry, here, let me help you."

"No, it's fine really. I can get it mysel-"

The girl looked up at him and immediately blushed, she'd never seen a more beautiful man. Gazing at her, he had to admit that she was very pretty, and those eyes were large pools of sparkling amber; the girl held so much life in them.

After helping her get the papers together, he stood and reached for her hand, pulling her up. The moment he touched her, something like an electric shock went through him. She must have felt it too, because her slight blush turned a deeper red.

"What is your name?"

"Rin Hanatsuki, and you are?"

"Sesshomaru Takahashi. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Hanatsuki."

He held onto her hand and surprised her by planting a chaste kiss on her delicate skin.

"Please, call me Rin."

"Alright then."

Hearing something over the intercom, she bit her bottom lip, "that's my queue. It was so nice to meet you."

"You as well."

He watched her walking away in her nurse's uniform, and a strange sensation came over him.

"Wait!"

Turning around, she looked at him over her shoulder, "yes?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

Walking back up to him, she pulled out her pen and wrote her name and number on his palm.

"You can text anytime, and call around 5:30pm."

Walking back off, she cradled her clipboard and papers to her as she looked back at him once more.

"I look forward to hearing from you."

As she disappeared around the corner, he smirked. Perhaps God had someone else in mind for him, like a certain adorable nurse.

(back in the room)

InuYasha and Kagome were finding it hard to keep their hands off each other, but Kagome stopped him.

"Inu, I really don't want my first time to be on a hospital bed."

"You're right. We need to make it special."

Giving her another kiss, he lifted her up from the bed and walked her out of the room, both thankful that the nightmare was over.

(In a dark house on the outskirts of town)

"It's broken?! What do you mean it's broken?! Your curse was supposed to corrupt her and kill her!"

"I know! Somehow they destroyed the piece of my soul I left."

Kikyo paced the dirty wood floor, "now it's up to me to get rid of that goody-goody pure hearted bitch."

"And what will you do, my dear Kikyo?"

Out of the shadows, Naraku lazily leaned against the door frame.

"I'll get her out of my way, and make it look like an accident. Then InuYasha will have no choice but to be with me."

"So, you'll kill her to be with him?"

"Of course! She deserves no less for taking him!"

Just then, men in armored gear came out of every room and around every corridor, guns pointed at the two girls.

"Kikyo Himiko and Tsubaki Nataru! You two are under arrest for the attempted murder of Kagome Higurashi!"

Naraku watched the girls being taken into custody and followed them out…sometimes it payed to be a snitch.


	9. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

(2 years later)

"I don't want to play anymore."

InuYasha looked at Kagome and rolled his eyes, "come on, are you so scared of losing?"

"Can you blame her?! We, as women, have way more to lose than you guys!"

Kagome nodded her head with Sango, but a certain wolf demon disagreed.

"I say let's keep going! I'm finding it rather…interesting."

Everyone stared at Ayame like she grew another head, but her boyfriend Koga settled her back down in his lap and chuckled at her.

"Can't we leave some things in the bedroom, love?"

"I say that to my Rin all the time, but she never listens."

Rin, Sesshomaru's mate, blushed demurely as she slapped his arm.

"Sesshy! I don't air out our sex life to anyone, but Kagome, Sango, and Ayame."

Staring wide-eyed, Sesshomaru shook his head and grinned at her, "koi, you just mentioned your social circle, which are the only people that we know."

Watching everyone, Kagome snuggled into the warmth of her hanyou husband.

"If you men want to play 'strip' games so much, you can do it without us women folk around."

Miroku shook her head, "I will not play anything with clothes coming off and have to look at these two ugly idiots. I much prefer to look at Sango's lovely assets."

Everyone was sure the lech would get a usual slap to the face for that one, but Sango shocked them by giggling at his well-planned comment.

Sitting up, Kagome piped in, "I know! How about monopoly?"

"Strip monopoly?"

Suddenly, seven pillows hit Miroku in the face at the same time… some men never learn.

Getting up, Kagome asked if anyone needed something to drink before heading into the kitchen. Unbeknownst to her, a certain sly half-demon followed her.

Humming to herself as she sifted through the contents of the fridge, she didn't hear InuYasha come in, but she did feel him wrap his hands around each side of her hips.

"You know what it does to me when you bend over like that."

Pretending to look for something down at the bottom, she pushed her bum into his pelvis, swaying from side to side a little.

"Whatever do you mean?"

He growled in response, "don't tempt me, or I'll have to take you right here at the fridge. Now, that doesn't sound very romantic, does it?"

Standing up, Kagome swiftly turned in his hold, her skirt riding up as it twisted in his hands.

"And where in the kitchen did you want to take me?"

His mate/wife was something else. So sweet and ladylike, until she had sex on the brain. As he was lost in thought, Kagome had climbed onto the island and slipped her panties off. Languidly spreading her legs as she rubbed her ankle against his side, she smiled coyly at him, feeling triumphant when InuYasha swallowed hard and licked his lips.

"What do you want to do to me?"

The noise of their mating could be heard by everyone in the living room and the girls were trying to fight their blushes, while the boys couldn't wait to get their wives home for some fun of their own.

The End

Hello! I hope you guys really enjoyed reading this one! It was truly an adventure to write such a fun fanfic. 😊

I am an aspiring writer and would love any feedback you can give! Please no flames though. lol

Also, if you would like to message me, I'll make sure to respond back in a timely fashion with any info you would like to know.

Thank again, and please feel free to check out my other stories!


End file.
